<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>God Bless Technology by dixons_mama</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23809384">God Bless Technology</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dixons_mama/pseuds/dixons_mama'>dixons_mama</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Dirty Talk, Drabble, M/M, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Steve Rogers Has A Filthy Mouth, Top Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:28:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>892</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23809384</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dixons_mama/pseuds/dixons_mama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Bucky try phone sex, but it doesn't last.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>175</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>God Bless Technology</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/humapuma/gifts">humapuma</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a late birthday gift to my beloved beta/BFF humapuma. I love you to the moon and back, H &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Yeah?” Steve’s husky voice filled Bucky’s ears as he clutched the phone tightly. He couldn’t help sliding a hand over the thickening bulge in his boxers. “You think about me when you’re alone?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em> Fuck </em>,” He whimpered, “Y-yeah, all the time.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Steve hummed. “Thinking about me doing what?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Th-think about you touching me.” Gripping his cock, Bucky did his best to hold back the whine trying to make its way out of his throat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Touchin’ you where, Buck?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bucky could hear rustling on the other end of the line, and he knew Steve was disrobing. Quickly, he followed suit, kicking off his boxers and tossing them to the floor. “Everywhere,” He finally answered in a rush.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, think about me stretching your tight, greedy hole as I fill you up?” Steve growled, and Bucky moaned as he ran his thumb over the head of his dripping cock.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes,” He hissed. “I put my fingers inside myself and imagine it’s you, Stevie.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“God damn, baby, you got me so hard. Making me think about fucking your pretty little ass real good.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em> Please </em>.” Bucky couldn’t find it in himself to care that he was begging, he could only think about how badly he wanted Steve inside him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fuck, I’m coming in.” Steve ended the call, and Bucky could hear him rushing from the living room. When he opened the bedroom door, he was completely naked, his cheeks flushed, and his cock already beading with pre come.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Need you, Steve.” Bucky tossed his phone onto the mattress, and made a show of stroking himself roughly, pressing his head into his pillow as he moaned. “Need you in me so bad.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In the blink of an eye, Steve was crawling onto the bed and straddling Bucky, leaning down and kissing him fiercely. Their tongues and teeth clashed together, but Bucky loved it, loved when Steve couldn’t seem to control himself and used his super soldier strength on him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Gonna fuck you so good, Buck, make you feel it for days. Won’t be able to walk right, and everyone will know why, they’ll know I fucked you so hard that you can’t even sit. Isn’t that right?” Reaching between Bucky’s legs, Steve gently tugged on the plug in his ass.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh my g-” Bucky’s words were choked off and he whimpered as Steve removed it, then slid his thick fingers into Bucky’s slicked hole.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Look at you, so wet and open for me. You need it so bad, don’t you?” Steve grabbed the bottle of lube sitting on the bedside table, removing his fingers and coating his cock.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em> Please </em>,” Bucky begged again. “Need your fat cock inside me, need to feel you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Growling, Steve lifted Bucky’s legs and placed them on top of his shoulders. He grabbed his cock and lined it up with Bucky’s hole. “You ready for it, baby?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Just do it!” Bucky demanded, and knew the smirk that Steve gave in return meant he was in for a thorough fucking.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wasting no time, Steve slammed his cock into Bucky, gripping his hips almost painfully, holding him in place. He fucked into Bucky without abandon, thrusting into him so forcefully, Bucky was sure he could feel it in his throat. He reached behind himself and held onto the bars of the headboard, but then Steve leaned down on his elbows and forced Bucky’s arms around his shoulders.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You hold on to <em> me,” </em>His voice already sounded wrecked and Bucky could only cry out in reply. “You take it so good, Buck, like you were made to take my cock.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Just for you,” Bucky barely breathed out, tightening his hold on Steve. He knew he wasn’t going to last long, but he didn’t care, he welcomed the tightness in his balls and the heat pooling in his groin, knowing they could both go again in just minutes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Damn right, you’re <em> mine </em>. Won’t ever let anyone take you away from me again.” Steve wrapped his arms around Bucky, ducking his face into his neck and groaning.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bucky knew Steve meant what he said, knew that Steve considered him the most important thing in his life. Steve had proved, time and time again, that he would do <em> anything </em> to keep Bucky safe. The thought, along with the ceaseless pounding of Steve’s cock into him, had Bucky tipping over the edge.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“G-gonna-”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s it, come on my cock, baby. Let me feel you.” Steve watched Bucky’s face with reverence as he relentlessly fucked into him with everything he had.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Crying out, Bucky’s orgasm crashed over him. Thick ribbons of come splashed across his abdomen, even landing on his chest. “<em> Steve! </em>”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fuck, Bucky, fuck-” Steve ground his hips against Bucky’s ass before stilling, and Bucky could feel Steve’s hot release filling his ass. He couldn’t help groaning in appreciation, having always loved the feeling of Steve’s come inside him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Steve dropped his full weight on top of him, Bucky sluggishly ran his hands up and down his sweaty back. They remained silent as they panted, trying to catch their breath. When Steve lifted his head again, he leaned in to kiss Bucky softly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mmm, we should definitely have phone sex again.” He grinned, and Steve quirked an eyebrow, before they both began laughing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After they’d settled down, Steve smiled down at Bucky, murmuring, “I couldn’t agree more. God bless technology.” </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Find me and my filthy mind on Twitter @dixons_mama :D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>